Teach Me How to Fight
by EdgyPixel
Summary: Only the most brilliant minds reside at the academy, and only the academy accepts brilliant minds... Or so Maka thought. What if a life of painstaking studying isn't the only way to live? Is living on the streets really a considerable alternative? Possibly, but only with some assistance from Death the Kid. KidxMaka


** Warning: Major Author rant ahead**

** For those of you who have seen my Deviant Art post "Reaper", that picture relates to the **_**Sequel **_**of teach me how to fight. I got a little ahead of myself with it ^^'**

**Just so you guys know, there ARE pre-Death Note character references in here, no, this isn't a cross over, the characters are just mentioned just for fun because this orphanage is similar to Wammy's (If you don't know what Wammy's is, it doesn't really matter, all is explained). You don't need to read Death Note to understand, I guess you can say they are just Easter Eggs. **

**Ok, major disclaimer before I get flooded with reviews regarding a few things. First of all, this is a fairly realistic story; meaning there aren't going to be any of the craziness of the Soul Eater world. This being said, Kidd is not the son of Lord Death, nor is he a grim reaper. **_**That **_**being said, he will seem slightly ooc, but it will be reasonably done. For example, we cannot deny he acts high and mighty in the anime/manga (not that this is a good or bad thing) and I believe that is due to his status. In this, though he lacks that 'almighty' feel because he wasn't sheltered, he is still the prim and proper, gentleman-like Kidd he always is. Just slightly more street-smart (for example, it dabbles in music tastes that you wouldn't think of from the Soul Eater Kidd) and you will begin to see that in later chapters. Maka is more or less the same… Maybe a few twists or turns here and there. I just felt that needed to be explained rather than people writing it off as lack of proper character analysis. I'll get off my soap box now, so enjoy the story **

"Miss Albarn?" There was quite knock on the door followed by a familiar, soft voice.

"Yes, Ms. Marrie, come in." A small framed, sandy pig-tailed girl replied as she sat in the corner of her bed, a rather heavy book in hand.

"Oh, do excuse me, I hope I haven't interrupted your studies…" A tall woman with golden blonde hair cautiously opened the door with a soft creak, revealing her eye-patched face. Her appearance was a bit startling if you weren't used to it, but her unusually kind nature was definitely a contradiction. It was comforting to have someone so kind working as a caretaker after having to deal with all the quirky yet intelligent minds of all the different children. It wasn't that they were all weird, but some of them could be definitely categorized as such. Like the ill-tempered Mihael Keehl, ironically nicknamed Mello, who would shamelessly send someone to the hospital wing for stealing from his chocolate stash; or his best friend, the goggled wonder, Matt Jeevas who had the ability to hack into the FBI's database but had picked up an unhealthy smoking habit at the age of 8. The academy oddly enough encouraged such strange behaviors, for example Nate Rivers was always supplied with the newest transformer robot every month and was now to be addressed by the name Near, so long as he completed his problem sets and made top marks. Maka didn't complain, seeing as her 'healthy habit', the academy cheekily named them, was to read. Though she only generally used half of her room, seeing as it was accommodated for two people, both sides of the room had large, floor to ceiling bookshelves, one filled, the other only half way, each individual book properly cared for and read.

"Nope." Maka chirped with a smile, holding up her book to display the fantasy artwork on the cover. "Just reading."

"Ok, good." She sighed in relief, probably halfway expecting her to snap for the interruption much like many of the other children here did. "Well I just wanted to inform you of the arrival of a new student."

"Oh, ok…" The girl tilted her head, confused at the announcement. Why was Ms. Marrie telling her this? Children would come and go from the house all the time, no big announcements or heartfelt goodbyes, it would just… Happen.

"Well, as I recall… Upon entering here a few weeks ago, you agreed that you wouldn't mind sharing a room… Well…" She shifted uneasily on her feet. What exactly had these children done to her to make her feel so on edge?

"They need a room and I have space available." Maka helped, shrugging. "I'm fine with it."

Marrie smiled gratefully. "Wonderful! I read the file and they seem rather nice and tidy; and seeing as you one of are cleaner residents I figured you two were likely candidates to be roommates."

"Sounds good. I've always wanted a roomie." The sandy haired girl grinned, looking over at the bed across the room that had been vacant every since she moved in. Being an only child, she had always wanted a sister, or even a close friend, someone to share and keep secretes with, someone she could talk to, someone she could trust in this upside down, chaotic world. "When will they be here?"

"Actually, they arrived just earlier this evening and are waiting downstairs."

"Well, send them up whenever they're ready, don't let me put a halt on things." She continued to smile. This lady deserved more kindness than she was given in this place. Anticipation and anxiety built up in her gut. She wondered what she would be like, where she had been, what she had seen, it took all of her self control to keep from running out the door and down to the office to introduce herself up front.

"Excellent. I'll send him right up." And with that, she left, careful to shut the door quietly as it made a sharp _click. _

Maka froze, staring after Ms. Marrie. Wait a second. Had she really just said that? _He? _She was going to room with a _boy? _She was 12, almost 13 for Christ's sake, they can't really have a boy and a girl of _that_ age room together, could they? Or what if it's worse, what if it's one of the younger students like Nate? What if she has to room with a 7 year old? It would be more like baby sitting! At least with a little girl she could relate to her on some level. Her hopes and dreams of this new roommate came crashing down as she waited. Her mind ran wild and she almost jumped out of her skin as a precise eight knocks on the door rang through the room.

**A little intro of things to come **** Really short but I like where it ended. I will finish up Beyond Help before I post more, but this is my next project. All I have to say is don't judge a book by it's first chapter ;) **


End file.
